


The Boogeyman and his Pussycat

by Vampirerex1



Series: The Boogeyman and the Pussycat [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Children are dying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Fear is essential, I also believe in the Boogeyman and think about him every night, I believe in Nightmares, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Pitch Black is so great, Post-Movie, Smut, The Guardians don't want to listen to Jack, They really should you know, You should believe too, golden showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: Eight months after The Guardians defeated Pitch Black, all is not faring well. Children are no longer afraid of the things that they SHOULD be afraid of, and for a Guardian of Humans, this is BAD NEWS.Thera takes it upon herself to right a wrong the Guardians created, and who knows she may just find her mate along the way.[Question: Should I rewrite this story or scrap it completely?]





	1. Righting the Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Believe in a Thing Called Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735309) by [Messypeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messypeaches/pseuds/Messypeaches). 
  * Inspired by [A Cold and Dark Chronicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082446) by [ChibisUnleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed), [KamuiWithFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs). 



> Okay so this is a rewrite of my original (Which I have now deleted), it's pretty much the same, but there are some changes to it. I really hope you guys like this new version.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND ENCOURAGED.

_‘One, two, three…’_

The woods were noisy; far noisier than they had any right to be at this time of the day. Rising from her chair, a young woman made her way to the little window of the hut she recently declared home, and what she saw made her eyes widen in horror.

_‘Six, seven, eight…’_

_Children._ Children were out playing in the woods. In fall! She would have thought that parents knew that the woods were a dangerous place to be at the best of times, but during the start of fall they were even more dangerous as bears were beginning to eat as much as they can ready for winter.

_‘Ready or not here I come…’_

During the summer months, she didn’t mind the children playing in the woods as it didn’t get dark until after the children had gone inside. But during the fall and winter months, any child that she found wandering the woods, was given a good scare and sent on their way. Rolling her eyes, she put down the book that she was reading and shifted her form into that of a large, black panther.

Usually, the children would be scared to see her, and would run out of the woods when they heard her roar. She expected as much this time too, but when the children simply looked at her and laughed, she knew that something was wrong, very wrong indeed. Tilting her head to the side, she tried again and frowned when she got the exact same response. This time, she sat down and kept her head tilted to the side.

 ** _“Are you not afraid of me?”_** She asked.

The children simply looked at her, and it was one of the younger children that came up to her and sat down on the leaf litter before her.

“No, your eyes are pretty,” the child replied.

Lowering her head, she looked the little girl in the eyes, and she was surprised to see not a single fleck of fear in them. Frowning again, she nodded and then looked up at the rest of the children.

 ** _“I think perhaps it’s time the lot of you went home,”_** she suggested.

The children however, didn’t listen to her, instead they just continued to play hide and seek. Hiding behind trees, in the leaf litter and even in crevices. It was like they had no fear of anything. Seeing that they weren’t going to listen to her, the panther sighed and decided that, if they weren’t going to go home where they would be _safe_ , then she would need to stay out here with them, and make sure of it.

\--

Almost half an hour later, the panther heard the voices of the children’s parents calling them home, and she almost sighed with relief. She followed the children as they made their way out of the woods, and made sure that they all got home safe and sound. Once she’d done that, she turned around and made her way back towards a certain tree, one which she knew wasn’t actually a tree. Once she was there, she shifted back into her human form and placed her hand on the bark, watching as a large chunk of the tree opened up and inside was a glowing portal, something like what North had inside his snow globes.

“North Pole,” she said.

The portal swirled until it showed North’s workshop, and taking a deep sigh she stepped into the bright swirling pattern, disappearing. The ‘door’ closed behind her, making itself scarce again and going back to looking like a tree.

\--

Nicholas St. North was working on a little ice toy that he had tried to finish before Pitch Black disturbed him. However, as he was just adding one of the final touches, a yeti burst into the room…

“Abawarl!” It exclaimed.

…And North accidentally chipped more ice off of the sculpture than he was supposed to. Growling a little, he turned slowly towards the yeti and raised an eyebrow.

“How many times. Knock!” He cried.

The yeti muttered an apology, before he began to say about the fact that there was a visitor. North frowned and rose from his position and made his way towards where the yeti was saying the visitor was. When he got to the main space of his workshop, his eyes widened a little.

“Thera, what unexpected surprise,” he stated.

The woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and North could see that she clearly wasn’t happy.

“Something matter?” He asked.

Thera walked up to him, and looked into his eyes. Though she was a little shorter than him, her posture more than made up for her lack of height.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done?” She asked back.

North was confused. He hadn’t done anything, not that he could remember anyway. And he did have a _very_ good memory. Thera growled as she watched confusion cross over the face of the Guardian of Wonder.

“Children aren’t afraid anymore North! I bumped into a load of children earlier, and they _weren’t afraid_!” She exclaimed.

North finally realised what the Guardian of Humans was saying, and he once again frowned.

“That is good thing yes?” He asked.

The young woman shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, growling as she did, before she looked back at North.

“No! That’s _not_ a good thing North. Children _need_ fear, it’s what keeps them alive! Without it, they do stupid things like play in the woods at night, walk straight into the rush hour traffic, follow strangers into their homes!” She cried.

The Guardian of Wonder narrowed his eyes at her, Bunny had told him that Thera was one of these spirits who believed that fear was a good thing, but he hadn’t believed it.

“Children need not fear Thera, we protect them,” he said.

Thera shook her head and growled again.

“No North, you're not protecting them, you’re killing them! They’re not afraid of the things that they _should_ be afraid of!”

North glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Thera sighed as she saw that she wasn’t going to get through to him.

“I’d thought, _hoped_ that you would listen to me and actually _hear_ what I needed to say. It seems I was wrong,” she said.

Shaking her head, she turned away from him and began to walk away. North was confused, and he stepped forward.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

Thera looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

“To right a wrong that you and the rest of the Guardians created,” she replied.

She then touched one of the walls, and it opened and a portal appeared.

“Home,” she said.

She then stepped into the portal and disappeared, leaving North worried and a little bit stunned.

\--

Getting _in_ to Pitch’s lair wasn’t a problem, finding the owner of said lair however, now _that_ was a chore. There were so many winding corridors, and staircases that lead to nowhere, and rooms that were uninhabited that Thera was beginning to think that she’d never find the Boogeyman. That is however, until she heard some very, _very_ panicked screaming coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Shifting into her panther form, as to utilise the excellent night vision she had, she began to run down the hall, following the noise until she came across a large door.

Shifting back into her human form, Thera reached out and twisted the doorknob, opening the heavy blockade to reveal an elegant bedroom. She wasn’t all too worried about the décor however, especially not when she saw one Pitch Black thrashing and screaming on a bed with Nightmares crowding around him. Shifting back into her panther form, she burst into the room and gave a loud roar, one that made both Pitch and the Nightmares jump. Leaping onto one of the sand horses’ backs, the panther began to bite and claw at it, trying to gain dominance over it. The horse threw Thera off of its back, and the panther landed on the bed next to Pitch, but she wasn’t out. She got back to her feet and started to growl at the horses. With frightened whinnies, the Nightmares retreated from the bedroom, leaving Pitch and Thera alone.

Feeling movement on the other side of the bed, the panther turned around and looked at the almost fragile looking shade. Silvery-gold eyes looked into her red ones, and though there was still some lingering fear, there was also relief.

**_“Rest now Boogeyman, we shall talk when you wake.”_ **

Pitch gave her one last look, before his eyes closed and he fell into a fitful slumber. Sighing, Thera turned so that her head was facing the bottom of the bed and carefully lay down, putting her head between her front paws and closing her own eyes.


	2. Assistance is Required

The northern lights flickered across the sky, summoning the remaining four Guardians to North’s workshop. With what Thera said about righting a wrong, the Guardian of Wonder had reason to believe that the Shifter female was going to help Pitch reinstate himself as the fear bringer of the world. It didn’t take long for the first of the four to arrive; Jack Frost had really taken to his status as the Guardian of Fun in the last eight months, and now had a steady stream of believers, making him stronger and less alone. Next to appear was Bunny, whose feet were once again like blocks of ice.

“What’s goin’ on North?” He asked.

North looked at the anthropomorphic rabbit and sighed, before pressing his thumb and forefinger to his eyes and rubbing them. Tooth and Sandy were the next ones to arrive, and then North got down to business.

“I had visit last night, from Thera,” he stated.

With this, the excited chatter of Tooth and her fairies stopped and even Bunny’s ears perked up in interest. Thera hardly ever visited the North Pole and it was with good reason too…she was bad news. In many ways, Thera was worse than Pitch, but in others…well, she just wasn’t a _Guardian_.

“W-why would she come here?” Tooth asked.

North looked up at the iridescent fairy and sighed, before motioning to the Globe of Belief.

“She said Children are no longer afraid,” he replied.

Jack and Tooth frowned, wasn’t that a _good_ thing? If children were afraid all the time, there would be no believers and they would all cease to exist. That was why they had to defeat Pitch, because all he wanted was darkness and fear.

“Isn’t that a good thing though?” Jack asked.

North looked at the newest Guardian and sighed, rubbing his eyes again and shaking his head. He went to answer, but Bunny cut in first.

“Not to Thera it isn’t. Thera’s what’s considered a non-guardian. Sure she protects children, but she does so in a way that she’ll _use_ _fear_ if she has to,” he explained.

Jack frowned, he could see why she was called a non-guardian if she used fear. But the question is…

“Why?” He asked,

Bunny looked at the frost sprite and shrugged.

“Thera believes that fear _protects_ children, though I dunno where she got _that_ idea from,” he replied.

The frost sprite frowned again and shook his head.

“So what’re we gonna do?” He inquired.

The other Guardians looked at each other, now _that_ was a question that would take some time to answer.

\--

**(Pitch’s Lair)**

Hours came and went, and when Pitch woke, it was to the feel of something big, furry and warm nestled against his stomach. Reaching down, he began to feel over the large, furry thing, only stopping when he felt a tail swish against his nose. With that, his eyes shot open and he looked down at the large black panther that was laying on his bed.

Thera of course, had woken up the minute Pitch had moved his arm and had been silently watching him blindly feel her out. When his eyes had snapped open, she’d almost laughed at the horrified expression on his face…almost.

“What in the name of…what are _you_ doing here?” He asked.

The panther stood up and stretched herself out, before jumping onto the floor and shifting into her human form and stretching herself out again. Once she was done with that, she opened her now green eyes and gave Pitch a small smile.

“I happen to be the one who chased your nightmares away for the past day and a half,” she replied.

Pitch was confused, she could easily smell the confusion in the air and she chuckled. Her eyes followed his movements as he sat up in his bed and looked her over. She stood there and let him have his moment, after all, it wasn’t every day one woke up to a large panther sharing the bed. Thera sighed as the nightmare shade remained tense, if he stayed like that then he wouldn’t be able to move at all.

“Relax Boogeyman. If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done it by now. I actually require your assistance,” she stated.

The nightmare king raised an eyebrow at her, not daring to relax in her presence. He’d made that mistake with his Nightmares and look where he ended up with that. It was obvious that it would take him some time to regain his trust in anything other than himself and the shadows that he could seldom control.

“ _My_ assistance? What could you possibly need _my_ assistance for?” He questioned.

Thera sighed and perched herself on the bed, bringing one knee up so that her foot was off the floor. She turned towards him and looked him in the eye, making sure to keep her hands where he could see them.

“It’s those blasted Guardians! They seem to like interfering in other people’s business!” She exclaimed.

Pitch snorted a little at that, she didn’t need to _tell_ him that, he already _knew_ that. It was the reason that he was trapped down here with his nightmares feeding off of him every chance they got.

“You don’t need to tell _me_ what they’re like Thera. How do you think I ended up being my own creations’ feast?”

Thera sighed and put her head in her hands, before shaking it. Those Guardians just didn’t seem to understand that fear was just as important to children as Dreams, Hopes, Memories, Fun and Wonder was.

“Look, I don’t claim to be a Guardian of anything, but I _do_ care about the children. The adults already know their fears, they know how important fear is, but the _children_ …in the last eight months, I’ve saved more children from dying than those Guardians have spread their centres,” she explained.

Pitch nodded, but then he sighed a little. As nice as it was to finally have some company after eight months of being a meal for his Nightmares, there wasn’t much he could do in his current state.

“Well unfortunately, thanks to those Guardians, I’m in no fit state to be spreading _toast_ without falling into a pit of terror, let alone spreading fear around the globe,” he uttered.

The feline Shifter sighed again and looked up to the ceiling, her mouth hanging open a little and her eyes fixed on one spot. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

“What if I were to keep your Nightmares away, would that help you to recover?” She asked.

Pitch raised a hairless eyebrow before slowly nodding, finally beginning to relax in the presence of this woman.

“That would indeed contribute to my improvement. However, I will need to sleep for at least a week before I am strong enough to get out of this bed,” he replied.

Thera nodded and then stood up. Once again she stretched herself out and shifted into her panther form, before moving over to a chair in the corner of the room, jumping onto it and laying down on it.

 ** _“Sleep Boogeyman. I’ll keep the ‘mares away,”_** she stated.

Pitch was apprehensive about this, but it was the only chance he had of actually beginning to recover. So, with one last look at the relaxed panther in one of his favourite chairs, the Nightmare king lay back down upon his pillows and closed his eyes.


	3. What Doesn't Kill You

The Guardians were suspicious; it had been a whole one and a half weeks since Thera had gone to North hinting that she was going to help Pitch, and since then there hadn’t been any sign of her. North wasn’t that bothered. So Thera hadn’t been around, that just meant that she hadn’t succeeded in her goal, and he wasn’t all that worried, Sandy if he was honest, was a little worried, but not overly so. Bunny was still looking around every corner, trying to find the feline Shifter, only getting more and more riled up when he never found her. By now, the large rabbit was practically _itching_ for a fight.

Jack however, had found some rather distressing evidence of just what Thera meant. He’d been there when it happened, when the child had stepped out onto a busy street and been run down by a car that was going way too fast for the time of day. It was like the child didn’t care about the fact that the street was busy, either that or he just wasn’t afraid of it. With the speed that the car had been going, and the size of the little boy, it was no wonder he was pronounced DOA by the EMTs.

He’d tried telling North about what had happened, but the Guardian of Wonder hadn’t wanted to listen. It was becoming obvious that the other Guardians didn’t want to accept that in order for them to retain _their_ believers, and keep the children safe…they _needed_ Pitch. Currently, he was hovering over the spot where the broken bed and hole used to be, wondering if Thera had actually managed to get to Pitch, or if maybe he’d already perished in light of his own fear.

It was confusing for him if he was honest; North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth called themselves Guardians of Childhood, but it seemed that they didn’t give two hoots about the fact that children were _dying_. If he knew that it wouldn’t cause Bunny to hate him, he would go down to where Pitch and Thera were and help the latter to rehabilitate the former. But he didn’t know that, and so he didn’t go.

-

**(Pitch’s Lair)**

One and a half weeks had passed; and finally Pitch was beginning to wake up. The first thing he noticed when he came to, was the silence in his room. At first, it panicked him, thinking that maybe Thera had left him to his Nightmares, but then he heard faint snoring and his metallic eyes shot open. Sitting up in his bed, he looked over at the chair in the corner and he couldn’t fight the smile that crept upon his lips at the sight of the sleeping panther.

He had to admit, that with Thera in the room keeping his Nightmares away, he was beginning to feel stronger. Standing from his bed, he looked over at the shadow of the wall and pursed his lips in contemplation. Slowly he made his way over to said shadow and popped his hand into it. A grin spread across his lips as his hand slipped into it and disappeared. Well at least he had _some_ semblance of control over the shadows.

His grin widened when an idea popped into his head. Stepping into the shadows, he made his way over to the shadow of the chair Thera was sleeping in. A laugh barked out of his chest when the panther jumped, and he eagerly fed on the fear that emitted from her.

 ** _“I take it you’re feeling better?”_** She asked.

Pitch grinned and watched as she got up, jumped off of the chair, stretched and then shifted into her human form, before turning to look at him.

“So much better! I’m indebted to you,” he replied.

Thera shook her head and smiled.

“I don’t need you to be in my debt Pitch, what I _need_ is for you to get as strong as possible so that we can both survive,” she stated.

The Nightmare King simply gave a slight smile and made his way over to the doors that led out to the hall.

“Then let’s see how far I’ve come in the past week and a half,” he stated.

With Thera standing by the bed, Pitch flung open the doors to see his Nightmares already gathered a few metres away. As soon as they saw him, they began to nicker angrily and paw the ground, before several of them reared up on their hind legs and began to charge towards the shade. Pitch prepared himself for the stark terror that would inevitably rise up in him, and closed his eyes to accept it, knowing that Thera would chase them away if needed. However, when the fear never came, the nightmare shade opened his eyes to see his ‘mares nickering and nudging at his stomach and his hands. One of them even nudged his face and he couldn’t help but begin to give them the love that they were seeking.

“It would seem that they’ve missed their master,” Thera said.

Pitch smiled and stroked them all behind the ears and down their noses, one by one, before turning to look at the feline Shifter.

“I’ve missed them too. However, they will undoubtedly need to feed before they become fully subservient again,” he stated.

The feline Shifter raised an eyebrow, before an idea struck her.

“I think I have just the thing,” she said.

-

Pitch was sat in the chair that Thera usually slept in; his silvery-gold eyes locked on the female shifter’s form sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed. She’d explained this process to him, the whole meditation so that she could release her fear thing, and he had to admit, he was impressed. It wasn’t often that he bumped into a spirit that had so much control over their own fears as what this Shifter did. In fact, she was so good at hiding her fears from him, he didn’t even know what they were. Now though, he could feel, taste, smell the first slight tendrils of fear seeping from her, each little wisp making him hunger for more.

He controlled himself; she wasn’t ready yet. She had to be ready to give herself over to his hunger, she had to be ready to face her fears. Before long, Pitch noticed that Thera’s breathing had changed, signalling that she was beginning to come back to herself. Crimson eyes opened and locked with his, and for a moment Pitch froze, before a smile helped him relax a little.

“I’m ready,” she said.

Pitch watched as she stood and he stood too, they moved so that they were millimetres apart and then Thera took in a deep breath.

“This is one of the strongest fears I have. Just be careful, I don’t want it to be any worse than what it is,” she stated.

The Nightmare King simply brought his hands up to rest on Thera’s shoulders, and then gasped as he was sucked into the Shifter’s fear. When he thought about it, he really shouldn’t have been surprised by what her fear was. After all, she was a cat and therefore the fears that she had wouldn’t be the same as what human fears were. In fact, her fear tasted completely different to human fear, almost like it wasn’t as substantial as what the fear of little children was. It staved off the hunger, but it didn’t fill him up.

With the feeling of the fear beginning to grow, Pitch slowly pulled himself out of her head and looked into her eyes, watching as they changed from crimson, into green.

“Better?” She asked.

Pitch didn’t have time to give any kind of response, before the feline shifter’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed. She would’ve hit the ground, if Pitch hadn’t caught her.

“Thank you…Thera,” he said.

Gathering her into his arms, he gently lay her on his bed and carefully put the sheets over her, ignoring the warm feeling that began to grow in his chest.


End file.
